phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard Beach
|image=View of the beach.jpg |caption=An aerial view of the beach |language= |stories= |color= |houses=Flynn-Fletcher house |street=Maple Drive |city=Danville |county=Jefferson County |country=United States |first="Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" }} The is one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. It was, as the name states, a beach the boys built in the backyard. Many of the neighborhood kids came to it before it was destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's giant vacuum. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Inspiration On one of the hottest days of summer, Phineas and Ferb heard a radio DJ recommend that, unless they live near a beach, listeners should take it easy and do nothing all day. Not wanting to waste what could be the best day ever, Phineas and Ferb decided to bring the beach to them. Design and construction The beach's construction began at the sandbox where Ferb filled it with water from the hose. They soon realized that more sand was needed to make a true beach. The boys ordered truckloads of sand, and built a giant water sprinkler to distribute enough water to imitate an ocean. When Isabella arrived, she asked Phineas if the Fireside Girls could be lifeguards to earn their Aquatic-Safety badges, and he agreed. At some point they cleared out the houses and fences behind their house to accommodate the immense size of the beach. While their sister was obliviously talking on her phone, Phineas and Ferb carried various beach paraphernalia to the construction site. At one point they also rigged their fence to rise and drop automatically. Unveiling Phineas and Ferb debuted the beach with the fence up at first, leading Candace to believe that the sandbox they started out with was the beach. When they dropped the fence, the full beach was revealed, complete with tropical trees, animals, a stage, and a pier. Activities The beach included various activities, such as limbo and surfing contests. It also featured the following: *A live band playing "If Summer Only Lasted One Day". *Dolphin interaction *Sand activities *Parasailing *Wetski rentals *An arcade machine Limbo contest A game of limbo was played with several participants competing to see who can go the lowest. The winner ended up being Candace who, having been rendered unconscious by a falling coconut, was carried under the limbo stick by a crab. Her prize was being crowned Queen Wahini of the beach, much to her delight. Surf Contest Announced by Stanky Dog, the surf contest allowed surfers to show off their best moves. The first two contestants were wiped out by the bully Buford who disregarded the "No Bullying" sign and paid for it with the worst score of the day, an average of 0.375. Phineas blew everyone away with his performance, and even managed to avoid being disrupted by Buford by use of a hologram. He also literally surfed the crowd by being held aloft on his board by the beach-goers. Phineas received the unbelievable winning scores of 105, infinity, and the re-thinking of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Contestants * Bobby Nelson (disqualified) * Django Brown (disqualified) * Buford Van Stomm (saboteur) * Phineas Flynn (winner) Aftermath Gnome-ageddon Unbeknownst to the beachgoers, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had set up his lawn gnome stealing scheme directly underneath the beach. During the end of the day, he and his nemesis, Agent P, were fighting atop the giant vacuum he used to steal the gnomes from people's gardens. A powerful kick from Agent P sent the evil scientist flying backwards onto the lever of his giant vacuum, setting it to "blow". The hose of the vacuum then surged upwards and created a volcano-like structure out of earth that manifested in the artificial ocean. The force of the vacuum's "blow" setting created an eruption of hundreds of lawn gnomes that descended upon the the beach. The lawn gnomes caused damage to surrounding structures and hit at least one person. Everyone fled from the devastation. Soon after the gnomes' fall, Agent P kicked the lever to the "suck" setting. The powerful suction collapsed the volcano and created a huge whirlpool that sucked in all the water and much of the beach items. A huge hole was left in its wake, from which Perry reappeared just in time for Phineas to announce to the crowd that the beach party was over. As the people chanted their names, Phineas and Ferb returned to their backyard and raised the fence to conceal what was left of the beach. It was not shown if or how the rest of the beach was removed, as it was only hidden behind the fence when Candace attempted to show it to Mom. Background Information *The beach was built actually behind the backyard fence, temporarily replacing the houses normally located there. The Flynn-Fletcher backyard was not really part of the beach. *This was the first time Candace didn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" pl:Plaża w ogródku Category:B Category:Big Ideas